Sea Spell
Sea Spell is the fourth and final book of the Waterfire Saga, the book is due out on June 14, 2016. The cover features Astrid, an arctic mermaid, descendant of Orfeo. Summary At the end of Dark Tide, book 3 in the Waterfire Saga, Astrid leaves her mermaid friends to confront her ancestor, Orfeo, the evil force behind the rise of the monster Abaddon. Orfeo possesses one of the six talismans that the merls need in order to kill the monster that has been locked up forever. But without the ability to songcast, how will Astrid be able to defeat the most powerful mage in history? Meanwhile, Serafina and her Black Fins train the goblin troops for a battle against her uncle Vallerio's death riders. Will Sera ever see her beloved home - and her beloved Mahdi - again? Or will the Volneros take over the mer realms while Orfeo takes on the gods themselves? Nothing less than the fate of the underwater world is at stake in this breathtaking finale. Plot The story begins with Manon Laveau is visited by Traho to get information about Ava. Ava had visited Manon earlier. Manon decided to lie to Traho and misguide him from Ava's path. It then goes on to Sera and the blackfins where they are waiting for the Nakki. She had made a deal with them. Doubloons for Crossbows and Spearguns. It then goes on to Astrid who is looking for a way to get to Orfeo and manages to by telling a Mirror her deepest craving: singing again. Astrid meets with Rorim Drol who leads her to Shadow Manse and to Orfeo. Orfeo helps Astrid find her voice which had been lodged in her voice box by a coin on an Ondilinan Festival. Astrid contacts Serafina and her friends, telling them what seems like very useful information. When she finishes the concova, Orfeo comes out and shows that Astrid was tricking her friends, and now Orfeo knows how many troops the Black Fin Resistance have. When they get to the Carceron, Serafina thinks that Astrid has betrayed them when Astrid uses Coco as leverage to get the talismans. Neela is a very important soldier in the Black Fin Resistance. She is there to help Serafina and is great help. Becca struggles with the fact that she can't stop thinking about Marco and makes up more work for herself to keep her mind off him, but it doesn't seem to work. When Serafina is kidnapped by Lucia's maligno, Becca decides to go to Marco for help. Meanwhile, Serafina is kidnapped by Lucia and held prisoner in Alithea's cave. Serafina is trying to convince Alithea not to eat her or Fogrissem when she hears a battle out of the den. She listens closely to hear her brave Blackfins starting the war. Ling tries her best in looking for the spy who was being blackmailed by Baco Goga. She then finds out who the spy is and tricks Sophia into confirming she is the spy. Category:Books